musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Music:User preferences help
These are the options available on the Preferences Page: User Data Your Real Name: If you choose to provide it this will be used for giving you attribution for your work. Your email: Enables people to contact you through the website without you having to reveal your email address to them, and it can be used to send you a new password if you forget it. Your nickname (for signatures): This is what appears when you use ~~~~ on talk pages. Raw signatures (without automatic link): Select this to not automatically link your user page. Interface language: Changes the language of all the MediaWiki stuff. (Does not change the language of the articles.) Change password: Changes your password, oddly enough. Remember password across sessions: Makes it so you don't have to log in all the time. Quickbar Turns on and off or moves around the Navigation/Search/Toolbox pane. Skin Changes the look and feel of the Wiki for you when you're logged in. Rendering Math This probably won't have anything to do with the MusicWiki, but it allows you to choose how you want your browser to handle mathematical equations, either through images or through HTML. Editing Rows/Columns: How big do you want your edit box to be? Edit box has full width: Sets the edit box to the largest size possible in your browser without causing horizontal scrolling. Show edit toolbar: Turns on or off the buttons at the top of the edit box that allow quick access to various functions like bold, italic, images, links, and mathematical formulas to name a few. Show preview on first edit: Shows you a preview of the page before you save it, allowing you to make sure it looks OK before it goes live by default (this option is always available via the "Show Preview" button below the text box. Show preview before edit box and not after it: Will put the preview of the page either above the edit box (so you don't have to scroll down to see what your page will look like) or below it (so you have easy access to either post or edit the page once it has been previewed). Add pages you edit to your watchlist: Allows you easy access to keep an eye on pages you have either edited or started. Mark all edits minor by default: If most of what you do is maintenence work, this might be useful. Also if you have a very low level of self-worth towards your work. Time Zone Changes the times of edits and changes throughout the Wiki to your own personal time zone. Recent Changes and Stub Display Number of titles in recent changes: How long do you want the Recent Pages page to be? Hide minor edits in recent changes: Do you care about the minor edits? If so, turn this off; if not, turn this on. Enhanced recent changes (not for all browsers): Adds icons to the Recent Changes page allowing you to, at a glance, tell what type of change was made to the page, either a Major Edit, a Minor Edit, or a New Page. Threshold for stub display: How long should a page be before the wiki declares it a Stub. Use 0 to turn off. (This does not apply to the template.) Limit images on image description pages to: How big do you want images to display in your browser in gallery pages. Search Result Settings Hits to show per page: How many results do you want on a page? Lines to show per hit: How much information per hit do you want to see on the search page? Characters of context per line: How long do you want those summary lines to be? Search in these namespaces by default: Where do you want to search? (Main): Main articles. Talk: Discussion pages on main articles. User: User pages. User talk: User discussion pages. Music: AcheWiki Utility-Type Pages (i.e. This Sort Of Thing). Music talk: Those particular discussion pages. Image: Image pages and summaries. Image talk: Discussion pages for Images. MediaWiki: Real Nuts-And-Bolts type stuff; best for stuff to find out about how this Wiki actually works. MediaWiki talk: Discussion Pages. Template: Searching various types of templates. Template talk: I thnk you get the patter. Help: Search the AcheWiki's help pages. Help talk: Guess. Category: Search the various category pages. Category talk: HM I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS COULD BE?! Misc Settings Show hoverbox over wiki links: Do you want a box of alt-text/title-text to appear over links telling you where they lead in the case of Piped Links? Underline links: Do you want links to be underlined? Format broken links like this (alternative: like this?). If this is turned on, non-written pages will appear as red links, otherwise, they will appear with a blue question mark after them. Both will lead to the edit page for those particular pages. The question mark method is similar to many older types of Wiki. Justify paragraphs: Do you want paragraphs to have jagged right edges or justified text? Auto-number headings: Do you want the headings to be numbered as if they were chapters, or just listed? Edit pages on double click (JavaScript): If you have JavaScript and doubleclick on a page, it will go to the edit page. Enable section editing via edit links: Do you want to be able to edit individual sections of pages? (This is recommended, particularly for very long pages, so you don't hav to wade through tons of text to change something in one particular section.) Enable section editing by right clicking on section titles (JavaScript): Pretty much the same thing as the double-click thing, only with sections instead of pages. Show table of contents: At the top of long pages with many sections, do you want to see a table of contents allowing you to jump to a desired section? Disable page caching: Makes it so you download a fresh copy of each page every time. The idea is so you're not mistakenly editing an older version and reverting a newer edit.